Liberty Prime
Liberty Prime is a character from the video game series, Fallout. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Liberty Prime vs. The Iron Giant History During the Sino-American War of 2066-2077, the Chinese conquered the U.S. State of Alaska. The American Army began looking for more powerful weapons to fight the Chinese, and one of them was the Liberty Prime Project. This project was a joint effort by the U.S. Army, General Atomics International and RobCo Industries. Unfortunately, the first unit was not combat ready before the battle for Alaska ended. Liberty Prime was brought to Washington D.C., and stored in a bunker beneath the Pentagon. There, the unit survived the short nuclear war between the United States, China, and the Soviet Union. When the quasi-religious military organization, known as the Brotherhood of Steel, investigated the ruins of the Pentagon, they discovered the robot, still intact. The Brotherhood modified Liberty Prime’s programming to recognize their enemies as Chinese communists. During the subsequent war, the robot was able to lead the Brotherhood forces to victory, only to be put out of action when it was hit by a nuclear missile strike, fired from a orbital platform. The Brotherhood subsequently retrieved the robot, and began repairing and upgrading it. In 2287, the new Liberty Prime Mk. II was brought back online. To this day, Liberty Prime still thinks that it is fighting for the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska, from Chinese forces, and it assumes that every enemy is a Chinese Communist. Death Battle Info Appearance Liberty Prime is a 40-foot-tall humanoid robot that is made entirely of a dull steel-looking metal, with some bronze-colored parts. His head contains one elongated eye that glows with a dull blue light. On his right shoulder is a red star in a white circle, and on his back is a rack for tactical nuclear bombs. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman size and strength - Liberty Prime is immensely strong. He is able to kill human-sized opponents just by stepping on them. * Superior durability - He is able to take a lot of damage before being destroyed, though he can be damaged with hand-held weapons. * EMP immunity - He does not seem to be harmed by detonating nuclear devices near himself, which suggests that he is hardened against electromagnetic pulse (EMP). Weapons and Equipment * Laser Eyes - Liberty Prime can shoot lasers out of his eyes that he can even use to bore a tunnel through the ground. * Tactical nuclear bombs - Liberty carries a seemingly inexhaustible supply of Mark 28 tactical nuclear weapons. These bombs have fairly small warheads, having a much lower yield than those on intercontinental ballistic missiles (ICBMs). He does not seem to be harmed at all by the explosion or the radiations that result from these weapons detonating. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bethesda Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Genderless Category:Giant Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Nuclear Weapon Users Category:Playable Character Category:Robots Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:WRPG Characters